


Grey Scale

by callmetommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker!Harry, Color!Soulmates, Like, M/M, mild angst?, some cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmetommo/pseuds/callmetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was dull and lifeless to Harry. Its blacks and whites made nothing worth while. So when he met Louis Tomlinson, he knew he had to keep a strong hold on him. Until one day he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Scale

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm terrible at tagging. Anyway. I posted this to tumblr, but it's going to be a while before I can write again and I wanted to get just a little something up so..it's not that great and this is the first thing I've written in like a year so I'm rusty.

_Louis shuddered under Harry’s touch, coming down from his high as Harry eased his way back up to kiss his mouth. He curled his fingers into the ends of Harry’s hair before dragging him in for another lazy kiss._

_“There will never be a day where I don’t enjoy being woken up with your pretty pink lips on my dick,” Louis hummed, closing his eye and dropping his head back against the pillow. “Love it.” A grin split across his face as he poked his tan boyfriend’s nose. He pressed one last slow kiss to Louis’ lips, then rolled off him to clean up in the bathroom._

_Louis frowned when he lost his warmth, tugging the blankets back up around his shoulders and neck. “Must you leave for the shop now?”_

_Harry chuckled, “you need to leave, too.”_

_“Don’t want to.”_

_“Too bad,” Harry shrugged as he walked back into the room to get dressed for the day. “You have to go.”_

_He could only whine as he dragged himself out of bed and followed after Harry so that he wasn’t late and didn’t lose his job._

 

~

 

Marley giggled and swatted at Harry’s hands to keep him away from her freshly made dark chocolate cupcakes. “I still need to frost these, you brat. Hands off.” Harry bellowed out a laugh as he threw his hands up in surrender, backing away from her to get started on the delivery order. “And please wash your hands! I never know what you and your boyfriend get up to…” The elder woman stage shivered, grinning over her shoulder at the young lad.

 

He always reminded her of when she first met soulmate, Dallas. Madly in love, constantly thinking about the other, touching each other at any time possible. Marley sniggered to herself, grabbing the light pink strawberry frosting and setting to work on her cupcakes. She smiled over at Harry when he took his station beside her, already dropping his ingredients into his bowl.

 

“Kath should be here in just a tic to open up the front. I’ll be helping her out. 

You’ll be fine back here?”

 

“You make it seem like I’ve nave been back here by myself.”

 

“I know you have,” she sighed. “I don’t want a repeat of that time this entire place was covered in cake batter.”

 

“That was one time! Marley, Marley, Marley.” Harry shook his head with a wide smile. leaning against the counter to stare at his ginger coworker. “And it wasn’t even my fault.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him before checking over her cupcakes and grabbing the tray of them. “Say what you want, but I have the video tape to prove it. Just be careful.” Marley bumped her hip gently against his before leaving the kitchen to set up out front with Kath.

 

Harry smiled as the quiet settled around him, humming softly to himself the tune to Budapest. Louis had been singing it earlier that morning while in the shower. Louis Tomlinson. Love of his life. Prettiest boy in existence. With his endless blue eyes and his beautiful sun kissed skin that he so often loved to explore. The stories they would tell you when you were younger. About what it was like to see color for the first time. Didn’t even begin to describe what it was like. At least, for Harry. It could never cover what it was like to see the sky as the sun set, the shades of orange and red blending together perfectly to make a stunning array of darkening colors as the sky went dark and the stars came out to brighten the night. 

 

Or the beautiful hues of blue in Louis’ eyes. Harry has looked at those eyes nearly a thousand times and he still cannot decipher just what exact shade they are. One day they could look like the sky on a bright cloudless day and the next, look like a raging sea. His eyes were Harry’s favorite.  
With his tongue poked out between his teeth, Harry began covering the three layer red velvet cake. The bakery had been asked to do a wedding and Harry, being the hopeless romantic he was, volunteered immediately to work on the cake. The batter itself was a red velvet, the icing a cream cheese. The next step was to work on the fondant flowers. Which was one particular thing he loved to do. Once he was sure the frosting was evenly spread, Harry moved to grab the the fondant. 

 

But something was off. The flowers seemed a bit more faded than he originally thought. With a tight frown, the boy picked through the purples, pinks, and blues with mild frustration. He wasn’t really understanding why they were dull. He could have sworn that..

 

Harry bit his lip, brow furrowed as he moved back away from the counter to peek out of the kitchen and ask Marley if something was wrong with their fondant. He was just about to walk out when he realized it wasn’t just the flowers. The entire room was starting to lose color. _No. No, no, no, no, no._ Everything began to slow down around him and the pounding of his heart seemed to scream in his ears. _This isn’t right. There’s something wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong._ His stomach was churning, his head aching because his life was beginning to fade. It could only mean one thing.   
Without another moments hesitation, Harry burst out of the room and through the front of the store, scaring an unsuspecting Marley and Kath, as well as their customers. 

 

“Harry? Love? What’s wrong? You didn’t make a mess again, did you? I told you-”

 

“I’m starting to lose color.” 

 

The silence that followed was thick, heavy. Palpable. Marley was the first to break it, gingerly squeezing his upper arm. “Go.” Harry did not need to be told twice before he was rushing out the door with his bag and dashing out to his car. Before he started it, he dialed up Louis’ phone. Maybe. Just maybe there wasn’t anything wrong.

 

No answer. 

 

“Fuck!” Harry screamed, smashing his hands against the steering wheel a few times before finally collapsing back against the driver’s seat. The car parked by him was grey. It was red when he got there. Tears began to spill over his flushed cheeks, a weak cry ripping through him. Everything was just fine. They were fine. Louis was fine. And now?

 

His crying was cut off by the sound of his ringer. He was quick to pick up his phone, barely sparing a glance at the caller I.D.

 

“Hello? Louis?”

 

“Is this Harry Styles?”

 

He barely could answer as another bout of crying came on. His entire body shook with each sob. The last of his color gone. Everything back to before he met Louis. Black and white. Gray and scary. And terribly sad. Because Louis suffered. He didn’t make it out of it alive. Didn’t even make it out of the car. His life slipped away too fast for them to do anything. Too fast for Harry. And so he sat in his car, dry heaving into an old cup Louis had left the other day. Said that he would get another time. But that wouldn’t ever happen now. 

 

Black. The absence of color. The absence of Louis. The absence of his sunshine.

 

Grey. As of ashes or lead. Dull. Dull life. Dull meaning. Dull heart. 

 

White. The reflection of all visible rays of light. Pure. Something that is now meaningless without Louis. His light, his pure light was Louis Tomlinson. And without that, there was nothing.


End file.
